


Better

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One of These Nights的后续
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 灵感是前两天小凯只露了双手的钢琴视频(？)我还是搞了凯子的果体钢琴人设也同上文与本人性格有出入，记得避雷是散装🚲，比较虚无，能看懂就行。
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	Better

Better

Bgm: Grind Me Down (Jawster Remix)

今天也与平时一般无二。

一两杯勾兑比例失调的廉价杜松子酒下肚之后他们俩就像是掉进了兔子洞，连带着眼前的一切都幻化成哈哈镜和万物首尾失衡的童话世界。因为凯的坚持，那些超过一定重量就能量刑的粉末和小药片被排除在他们寻欢作乐的道具之外，但几瓶混掺到口味失真的烈酒也足以取悦两人混沌不堪的神经。

迷蒙中，尤利安摸索到凯汗湿的后颈准确无误地送上自己温软的嘴唇，两人赤裸的皮肤和肌肉相互冲撞摩擦，沙发的皮革在他们俩的身下发出咯吱咯吱的呻吟声。之前的兵役风波之后，他感觉到这个略小自己几岁的男孩开始了奇怪的较真之旅——从约会的地点到约会的方式，说实在的尤利安并不觉得在酒吧后门的阴影里打上一炮有什么缺乏仪式感的地方，但凯提出的那些在他看来不可理喻的要求他都答应了。从减少药物摄入量到重新规划约会地点，无一例外，他都答应了。

不过戒酒是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

倘若承接烈酒部分的是年轻男孩迷恋不已的肉帛相见环节，那就更好了。

尤利安感觉头顶的水晶吊灯在他眼前摇晃，最中间的大坠子在他眼前晃出了重影的效果，时而微漾时而狂放的海浪拍击着依靠脆弱的铁锚维持平衡的船体，舢板不堪重负，也只能无可奈何地纵容着浪潮一波又一波地在上面翻涌，退去，卷土重来。

这里是凯的家，确切来说是凯家里窗明几净的客厅。尤利安体会不到登堂入室的快感，布置得当的家具摆设只会让他难堪，从一开始他就明白自己和凯的差距——问题并不在于贫民窟和富人区其实只隔了两条街一段墙，就像尤利安曾经说的“哈弗茨家的小可爱要回家听睡前故事”，有时阶级的差距不仅仅体现在子夜时分他混迹于走私违禁物品的码头而凯伴着睡前故事的余韵坠入梦乡一样。

尤利安憋不住了，酒精毕竟是为了帮助他发泄而不是忍耐，断断续续的哽咽和喘息最终还是突破忍耐的阈值脱缰的野马似的无法束缚。船舷最终还是在浪潮的掀卷之下瘫痪了，舢板零零落落得散了一地，桅杆似乎连破碎的旗帜也撑不住，最终倒向了一边。

酒和浪潮一样是微凉的，眼泪则是和亲吻一样是温热的。

头顶的吊灯不在晃动了，尤利安的神智还有几分处于离家出走状态，他的手臂裹紧凯还不能算作足够宽阔可靠的脊背，在这短暂的几分钟里获取足够的安全感。凯的吻适时地落了下来，让他敏感的耳朵和颈侧烧红了一片，但敏感的好处就在于此，方便让你直观感受接触的存在。还有他祖母绿的眼睛，尤利安一直觉得自己总有一天会像被封在琥珀内上千年的小飞虫一样，被那一汪时而涌动时而冰封千里的绿色湖泊层层围住紧紧包裹，无处可逃。

也不知道过了多久，尤利安缓过一口气来伸手去摸搁在茶几上的香烟盒，上一次争吵时它的临阵缺席一直让他耿耿于怀，更是死不要脸地把最终的妥协归功于尼古丁和焦油的匮乏。这次——他摸了又摸，打火机不见了。

尤利安忿忿地又摸了一遍，指尖夹着香烟瞪着压在自己身上一脸无辜的卷毛男孩。凯心虚地用指节蹭了蹭鼻尖，显然，他早已经不记得那个倒霉的打火机在来的路边的哪一个垃圾桶里挺尸且死于非命了。

过了半响，凯从尤利安身上爬了起来，这当然不是他第一次当着尤利安的面赤身裸体的遛鸟，但是这次可能多少怀着点奇奇怪怪不值一提的愧疚之心。他在空荡荡的房间里晃了一圈，坐在了采光最好的钢琴前。说实话他有点沮丧，虽然不能确定这是否与年龄有着一定的逻辑关系，但他确确实实把浪漫的或者不浪漫的事都染上了幼稚的属性，就像现在从他指尖下流出的琴声，因为长久的荒废而毫无流畅性可言，涩滞的只会让人徒生尴尬。

阳光打下来，尤利安感觉逆光而坐的凯就像有着一头黑色卷发的阿多尼斯雕像，早在他认清自己的颜狗属性之后就知道将来以及将来的将来，自己只会在这个人的漩涡中越陷越深，哪怕他幼稚，幼稚到试图挽留的方法也还是赌气。

手中的香烟暂时失去了它存在的意义，尤利安踩着掉落了一地的音符和阳光靠近凯，他调整着姿势想在男孩的大腿和琴键之间寻找平衡，最后靠着凯手臂的支撑终于如愿以偿。

生疏了曲谱，落在钢琴上的指法迟早会出错，但落在后背上的不会错。

尤利安在交换亲吻时想了想，他觉得自己还是愿意驾着那条小船出海的。


End file.
